In Between In and Out
by Seom
Summary: Gob/Tony. All we saw was Tony going into the bedroom, and later Gob coming out. What happened in between?


The beam of light from the hallway shadowed the small, dark figure coming in the doorway. Gob shifted further up the bed until he was fully laid out, the small robe inching up his thigh.

"So, Tony," Gob heard a soft, somewhat deep voice coming across the newly darkened room. He was glad she thought to mask her voice, he'd forgotten to mention that to her. Although, honestly, she was doing a better impression of Tony than she was of Gob himself. Somehow, he didn't mind imagining it was actually Tony walking slowly to the edge of the bed. The thought made his dick twitch nicely, "I...wonder... what you're going to do to me first?"

"Well, Gob," Gob said, trying his best impression of Tony's light voice, but failing miserably as his low voice struggled with the higher tones, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

The figure at the end of the bed froze for a moment. Gob thought perhaps her eyes were adjusting to the dark and gave her a moment to take him in, in all of his glory. But the moment didn't end quite as quickly as he thought it would. What felt like several minutes passed by, Gob lying on the bed, the smaller figure in a mask of his face looking down at him.

"Come onto the bed, Gob," Gob said lightly, getting up onto his knees and making more room on the bed, also moving to an advantageous angle for the camera to clearly get Anne's face.

Slowly, the other person lowered onto the bed, crawled closer, then stopped and knelt a foot away from him.

"Come get me," the voice came breathlessly from between the lips of the Gob mask. Gob had never been so attracted to Plant before, even their first time together. The way she seemed nervous, hopeful and yet seemed to dare him to come closer, to touch her. Gob didn't know where this new attitude of hers came from, but he had to say, he was enjoying it, as proven by the large lump underneath the fabric of his robes, "If you want me," the voice came again, "come get me."

Gob was never one to refuse a dare. He grabbed the smaller person, pressing his bigger frame to sandwich his doppelganger against the bed. Hmm, Egg's breasts felt particularly small tonight. Perhaps having a child hadn't been kind to them. But he had to say, he liked this better. Made him think of Tony- wait himself. He was supposed to pretend he was having sex with _himself_ not with Tony. He didn't actually want to have sex with _Tony._ Sex with Tony.

He looked down into his own face, pulling Bland's arms up above her head, he straddled her tiny waist- ...wait not as tiny as it was before. No, child bearing had not been kind to this already plain girl. Being on top of her like this, almost felt like she was built like a man. And when had she changed her clothes? That was innovative, dressing more like Tony Wonder without even being prompted to do so. This girl came prepared.

"Kiss me, Gob," Gob said, pressing their fake lips together. He pressed his real lips to the inside, thinking of To-of himself. Anne seemed much more attentive to the kissing than before. She was pressing her lips against her mask, despite the rubber between them, her hands were running over his thighs and sides, firm and warm, surprisingly large. Did she always have such large hands?

"Gob..." Gob heard his name whispered from behind that mask of his face, light and breathless, barely audible as their lips (fake and real) pulled away. It caught Gob by surprise. She was supposed to be pretending to be him having sex with Tony, not him having sex with him in a Tony mask. So despite the way that voice made his cock throb, he had to keep to the plan and finish this before she ruined it.

"Gob? Yes, you are, Gob, right?" he said sporadically, "And I am Tony Wonder! Gay magician!" He sat up, pressing the small body underneath him into the mattress, "Or should I say, liar magician?" He felt the body underneath him tense up, "because I, Tony Wonder, really prefer having sex," he reached his fingers underneath the Gob mask, "with wome-oh SHIT" With a crash, Gob fell off the bed as the mask came off, taking the pillows and a bedside lamp with him, revealing Tony Wonder's face looking at him.

"Gob!" Tony exclaimed, looking at him from over the bed. Gob was sprawled face first on the floor, struggling to get the mask off his head, before he was able to flip over and stare at the man on the bed.

"Tony?!" Gob's voice reached pitches he hadn't thought possible as he stared into the face of the man he'd been hoping to sabotage, "Wha-wha-what-y-y-you-you-you-you-you-you-"

"Gob," Tony said softly, his eyes staring into Gob's, cutting off his frantic stuttering, "Gob... I want you."

Gob stared right back, his mind working furiously. Was this a trick? Where did Egg go? What did he mean, he "wanted" him? He couldn't focus on one thought. On one hand, he was horrified. Mostly because on the other hand, he wanted Tony too.

"I-I-" He couldn't seem to form words.

Tony got up from the bed, grabbing the Gob mask and picking up the Tony mask from the floor. Kneeling next to Gob, he put the Gob mask on. Staring straight into his eyes, Tony handed him the Tony mask.

"Same?" he said softly, placing the rubber mask gently in Gob's hand.

"Same," Gob repeated, securing the mask to his head, staring into the shadowed eyes behind the mask of his face. Standing up, Tony took Gob's hand, leading him onto his feet. Mentally numb, Gob followed. All thought in his head had abruptly stopped. Right now, he was focused on feeling. His breath was hot and moist inside the mask, Tony's hand was warm and smooth, scars from burns and bites from little beaks littered his wrist, just as they did Gob's wrist, and with that he gave in to the fantasy. This wasn't Tony, and yet was Tony. It was Tony pretending to be Gob, Gob's favorite person in the entire world. But the fact that it was _Tony_ pretending to be him made it all the more erotic. No time for thoughts now, just touching.

And he was getting plenty of touching. Tony led him to the bed, softly rubbing his thighs and hips, the robe bunched up, the cool clear air teased on his dick. He shivered slightly as Tony opened his robe, feeling exposed and vulnerable in front of the still dressed man standing in front of him. Sitting on the bed, he decided Tony was much too dressed for this situation. Slowly, he unzipped Tony's jacket, pushed it from his shoulders, his hands fell to Tony's hips, too nervous to do much more. He let Tony pull off his own shirt, watching his hands lift the fabric up over his head, over the Gob mask, drop the shirt to the floor, and then go to his belt, undoing the buckle, he moved to undo the clasp of his pants, but Gob grabbed his hands.

"Let me..." he said breathlessly and Tony let his hand fall away. Gob sat down on the bed, his hands shaking as he unclasped the button and slowly pulled down the zipper to Tony's pants. Holding his breath, he moved his hands to Tony's hips, and hooked his thumbs over his jeans. This was the moment of truth, here is where he would be forced to face himself. He looked up into his own face as he pulled down, wishing he could read, yet terrified to see, the face underneath.

Tony's pants were off. He knew it, but he was terrified to look down, terrified that he wouldn't be able to go through with this, but even more terrified that he would like what he saw there.

Finally he lowered his eyes, taking in the entirety of Tony's nakedness. He gulped as nervousness filled his stomach, but he wasn't sure if he was relieved or horrified that his reaction wasn't that of repulsion. Nervous energy filled his stomach as he watched his hand slide up Tony's thighs to his hips. Finally, throwing all rational to the wind, he wrapped his hand around Tony's stiffening manhood.

Tony let out a barely audible moan as his dick throbbed in Gob's hand. He gave it a timid rub and Tony moved to encourage him. Gob's strokes became bolder, massaging Tony's shaft to hardness. Tony panted and sighed with each stroke, his hands went to Gob's shoulders and pushed him lightly back so he was leaning on his elbows on the bed. Without a word, he went to his knees, pushed the mask partially off his lower face and put the head of Gob's cock in his mouth. Gob gasped at the warmth. He'd been so nervous he hadn't even noticed he'd gotten so hard from rubbing Tony's dick. But there was no time for thought, Tony's mouth was warm, moist, and moving slowly down his cock to take more

It wasn't the best head Gob had ever had, but it was the most exciting he'd ever experienced. He'd never been so attuned to the other person, so starkly aware of Tony's hands rubbing over his thighs and balls, how Tony's tongue wondered wetly over the head over his cock, rubbed the sensitive nerves on the bottom of it, taking it deeper until the head hit the back of his mouth, wet and hot and, oh my god, it was Tony!

Gob gasped, getting dangerously sensitive. This was too much. He couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't pretend he was having sex with himself, he'd tried and failed. He wanted it to be Tony, wanted to see him, to taste him. Sitting up, he pulled out of Tony's mouth, pulled the mask off his own face and grasped Tony's still masked face between his hands. Taking a gulp, he gazed into the eyes behind the mask, so blue, they'd become so familiar as of late. They looked back at his face, clear and nervous. Slowly, Gob pulled the mask away, revealing Tony's face looking up at him. He looked so vulnerable, something he'd never thought to see from Tony Wonder. It made his heart pound faster as he bent down, pressing his lips, his oh so real, unmasked lips, to Tony's.

Tony's W shaped beard tickled his chin, the slight stubble of his upper lip was rough on Gob's lip, but he drank Tony in, pressed his lips harder and hungrier. He'd never wanted someone so much in his life. He felt like he wanted to consume Tony, wanted to press into him until they were one person. Tony was responding with just as much force, wrapping his arms tightly around Gob's shoulders, he stood on his feet and pushed Gob down onto the bed. Gob's hand explored Tony's body as the smaller man straddled him. Their hard cocks rubbed together between their body's and Gob moaned into Tony's mouth.

Tony's naked body felt so warm in this cool room and Gob couldn't keep his hands off. It was amazing, Tony's hard, tawt body, so different than any woman he'd ever been with. Rough and angular, he explored every dip, every crevasse with his hands. Finally, his hands grabbed Tony's ass, pulling his pelvis closer, rubbing their cocks together, the friction making them both moan and pant, their lips still touching between breaths. Tony moved with his hands, thrusting his hips lightly against Gob,

"Tony," Gob moaned as his dick throbbed against the other man, "Oh my god, Tony."

"Gob," Tony whispered back, "Gob, do... do you have lube?"

Gob nodded, "D-drawer... over there," he flailed one arm randomly to the left, still much to preoccupied with Tony's warm body rubbing against his. It wasn't until Tony moved off of him to grab the aforementioned lube that he realized what Tony was asking, "Wait-what-"

"Sshh, it's fine," Tony said softly, retrieving the lub and coming back to the bed, he climbed back over Gob's legs, their cocks rubbing together nicely. Opening the bottle he squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and pressed it to Gob's cock. Gob hissed as the cold lube hit his skin, but soon relaxed as Tony's hand rubbed wetly over him.

His eyes closed to the smooth feeling of Tony's hand. He felt Tony shifting on top of him, felt Tony's hand stop moving and hold his cock up before he opened his eyes and looked up into the other man's face. Tony was squatted on his feet, lining Gob's cock up to his ass, his eyes never leaving Gob's. Slowly, he moved down, and Gob moaned loudly as his dick met the wet tight opening of Tony's ass. It was all he could do not to cry out as Tony lowered himself slowly, bouncing slightly to loosen himself. It felt so hot, so tight as Tony slipped lower, taking almost all of Gob's length inside him. Tony paused, catching his breath and relaxing his muscles. It took all of Gob's self control to not thrust upwards. Finally, Tony began to move, sliding up and down, slowly at first, then moving faster, shoving down harder, eventually taking all of Gob inside, his balls slapping lightly on Gob's pelvis. Gob met each of his movements with thrusts of his own, pushing his dick deep inside the other man. It didn't take long before he felt the warm wave of release creeping inside his belly, his thrusts became erratic, his breathing broken and quick.

"Tony," he gasped, grasping at the man's thighs, "Tony, I'm gonna come-"

"Do it, Gob," Tony said tensely, Gob vaguely saw him rubbing his own dick as he fucked him, "Come in me."

That's what did it. Tony's soft voice, his warm body, it was all too much, with a cry Gob let go, felt his dick pulsing inside Tony's warm body. He thrust hard and deep, he'd never come so hard in his life. In his delirium he could see Tony also coming, rubbing his dick as Gob came in his ass, spraying his seed over Gob's stomach and chest.

Gasping, Tony rolled off of him, and for a moment they just laid there, panting, covered in sweat and semen. As Gob caught his breath, realization set in. He couldn't really deny it any more, could he? His feelings for Tony, they were undeniable. He was in love with him. Tony. A man.

But he didn't let the panic overtake him. He had a bottle of forget-me-nows downstairs, any regrets he had now, would soon be forgotten.

"Ugh, I'm a mess," he said lightly, getting to his feet, he looked around for a towel. When he came up empty, he simply pulled the sheet from the disheveled bed. Tony watched him as he wiped his stomach and chest, but he didn't say anything. He simply watched as Gob searched for the clothes he'd had on earlier.

Gob wanted to say something. He wanted something to break the silence as he got dressed in the dark. But he hadn't the faintest clue what to even begin to say.

Instead he looked down at Tony as the smaller man got up from the bed. Also using the sheet,Tony cleaned himself and shrugged into the robe Gob had given Anne.

"I'm.. gonna go downstairs," Gob said as they faced each other.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit," Tony answered.

"Right," Gob said, turning and going out the door. As he adjusted his shirt he gave himself a moment, just a very small moment to realize what had happened, a small moment by himself... Until he heard a noise downstairs. So he forced on a cool, chilled out Gob face, and headed downstairs.

"Is that you, Maria?"


End file.
